


Usually Smile

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell was usually happy when he ate with his foster family.





	Usually Smile

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell was usually happy when he ate with his foster family. One new scowl formed the minute Martha Kent served carrot cake instead of the usual chocolate cake.

THE END


End file.
